to be his special one
by hiirei
Summary: Dia hanya ingin menjadi orang yang spesial untuknya. [3/3]
1. Satu: Karamatsu

Hidup bersama lima saudara membuat secara tidak sadar ada hubungan-hubungan yang begitu erat dan hubungan yang renggang. Kau tidak akan bisa memiliki kedekatan hubungan yang sama dengan setiap saudara, pasti ada yang sangat dekat, lumayan dekat, dan tidak dekat.

Hidup bersama lima saudara juga dapat membuat hal-hal kecil tidak ternotis. Hal-hal kecil seperti apa yang dilakukan anak ketiga di kamar atas, dimana anak bungsu berada, dan hal lainnya.

Karamatsu Matsuno adalah anak kedua dari enam bersaudara (kembar)—walau hanya beberapa menit lebih awal dari adik pertamanya. Menjadi anak kedua tidak terlalu menyenangkan jika kau melihat bagaimana ia diperlakukan. Walau dia termasuk salah satu yang lebih tua, bukan berarti dia mendapat rasa hormat atau kemudahan untuk mengatur adik-adiknya. Dia justru dilupakan, dianggap tidak ada, atau menjadi sasaran kejahilan saudara-saudaranya—oh, dia lupa kalau Matsuno bersaudara dikenal sebagai _iblis_ bersaudara.

Dia kira menjadi anak yang kedua berarti akan menjadi tempat sandaran anak tertua, Osomatsu. Karamatsu kira kakaknya itu dapat mengandalkan dirinya dengan berbagi masalah dan meminta tolong berbagai hal. Dia pikir kakaknya itu bisa mempercayainya, sebagai sesama anak tertua untuk menanggapi masalah keluarga.

Nyatanya, semua itu salah.

Osomatsu justru lebih mengandalkan Choromatsu, anak tertua ketiga keluarga Matsuno. Terbukti dengan sang kakak yang lebih dekat dengan sang adik. Lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua. Bertanya pendapat Choromatsu tentang ini-itu.

Sebagai anak kedua, yang berada di antara anak pertama dan anak ketiga membuatnya dapat melihat hubungan Osomatsu dan Choromatsu secara jelas. Dia dapat melihat kedekatan mereka, keakraban mereka, rasa percaya pada satu sama lain.

Iri? Tentu dia iri, hanya saja memilih untuk tidak menunjukkannya karena bukankah itu sia-sia? Tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Jadi dia hanya akan melihat interaksi keduanya, dalam hati menginginkan perhatian dan kepercayaan itu.

.

.

.

.

to be his special one

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

a/n: akan ada tiga chapter. untuk yang pertama dari sisi-nya Karamatsu. cerita ini fokusnya pada _older trio_ atau _animatsu._ (fik ini niatnya buat _animatsu day_ tapi gak kelar-kelar /yha/)

.

.

.

.

Osomatsu dan Choromatsu memang sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, sejak mereka masih anak-anak maupun sekarang saat usia mereka mencapai kepala dua. Di mana ada Osomatsu, pasti ada Choromatsu. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sewaktu mereka masih berumur lima sampai delapan tahun, Osomatsu dan Choromatsu kerap kali melakukan keusilan berdua, hampir semuanya dipelopori oleh ide-ide berasal dari yang tertua. Membuat Chibita menangis karena mereka memakan oden di depan temannya itu, misalnya. Menyembunyikan mainan kesayangan milik Jyushimatsu. Menaruh sepatu Todomatsu di loteng agar saat pagi si anak bungsu panik mencari sepatunya. Kenakalan-kenakalan mereka tidak lagi dapat disebutkan karena terlalu banyak jumlahnya. Terlalu sering dilakukan.

Namun, Karamatsu hampir menghapal semua kenakalan yang mereka lakukan. Dia hampir selalu ada di dekat mereka untuk melihat keusilan apa yang mereka rencanakan, tahu siapa target kenakalan mereka, kapan akan dilaksanakan. Karamatsu akan memerhatikan mereka melaksanakan rencana kenakalan mereka, melihat wajah mereka yang tersenyum gembira ketika sang target memberi reaksi seperti yang mereka harapkan.

Karamatsu sempat berpikir bahwa, ya, Osomatsu dan Choromatsu itu saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Sifat Osomatsu yang terlalu santai dan lebih senang bermalas-malasan, dengan sifat Choromatsu yang akan memaksa sang kakak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna—anak ketiga itu dapat membuat Osomatsu merubah pikiran dan akhirnya melakukan sesuatu dibanding hanya tidur dan bersantai di masa mereka masih sekolah dulu.

Sifat Choromatsu yang terlalu banyak berpikir—yang ini mungkin dapat dibantu dengan sifat Osomatsu yang (setidaknya sedikit) mengerti adiknya, mungkin ia akan mengajaknya bersantai sebentar agar adiknya itu tidak terlalu _stress_. Walaupun bodoh, Osomatsu bisa menjadi berguna dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

Ketika mereka memasuki jenjang SMA, sedikit-banyak mereka berubah. Tidak ada lagi enam pasang pakaian yang sama—kecuali seragam sekolah—karena masing-masing sudah memiliki warna khas sendiri, tidak lagi kesana-kemari terus-menerus berenam, tidak lagi berlaku layaknya anak-anak—mungkin ... pengecualian untuk Jyushimatsu?

Mereka berenam mulai mempunyai hobi dan ketertarikan dalam bidang yang berbeda-beda. Todomatsu yang senang berkumpul dengan anak-anak populer dan para gadis, Jyushimatsu dengan hobi bermain bisbol, Ichimatsu tertarik dengan binatang-binatang (khususnya kucing), Choromatsu yang kutu buku dan senang mengikuti penyanyi atau _idol group_ masa kini, dirinya dengan klub drama, dan ... Osomatsu dengan teman-temannya yang senang berkelahi.

Kesenangan Osomatsu akan adu kekuatan antar lelaki tampaknya semakin bertambah ketika memiliki teman yang juga suka dengan hal yang sama. Masa-masa ini adalah masa dimana anak tertua itu akan pulang dengan memar serta beberapa luka, dimana terkadang Osomatsu akan membolos pelajaran dan berakhir dihukum sepulang sekolah, dan dimana Osomatsu selalu mencari Choromatsu.

Setelah berkelahi, Osomatsu akan pulang dan mencari adik keduanya, ingin tubuhnya diobati. Sehabis dihukum guru, anak tertua itu akan mencari Choromatsu untuk bercerita bagaimana dia kesal dan lelah membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah sebagai hukumannya. Saat mendapat tugas remedi akan nilai-nilai merah, Osomatsu akan mencari Choromatsu untuk mengajarinya pelajaran yang dia lewati dan tidak mengerti.

Dan seperti saat mereka masih anak-anak, Karamatsu akan tahu dan melihat bagaimana Osomatsu pulang dengan badan penuh luka, berdiri di depan pintu rumah dan meneriakkan nama Choromatsu. Bagaimana dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan keduanya di ruang utama ketika mereka kira tidak ada orang lain yang berada di rumah. Bagaimana Osomatsu akan selalu pergi menuju kelas Choromatsu (oh, Karamatsu dan Osomatsu berada di kelas yang sama, omong-omong) setiap waktu istirahat dan meminta adiknya mengajari ulang bagian yang tidak ia pahami.

[Karamatsu akan dapat melihat senyum Osomatsu saat kakaknya berada di dekat Choromatsu. Senyum bahagia. Senyum tanpa beban. Senyum tulus.

Senyum yang ada karena keberadaan Choromatsu, bukan karena disebabkan oleh dirinya.]

.

.

.

Karamatsu melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya, kedua kaki terus melangkah menuju rumah dengan langkah pelan. Jam menunjukkan waktu sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli. Kecepatannya melangkah tidak ia tambah, merasa tidak perlu bergegas pulang karena berpikir tidak akan ada yang menunggunya juga. Ah, bahkan mungkin kelima saudaranya itu bersyukur _futon_ mereka terasa lega.

Memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku jaket kulitnya, ia kembali mengingat ketika dulu sempat pulang lebih dari tengah malam. Saat itu dia masih bodoh, mengharapkan kakaknya akan menunggu di depan pintu karena dia belum kembali. Dia ingat, waktu itu dia dicegat sekumpulan preman yang memalaknya uang—padahal saat itu dia baru saja pulang dari _pachinko_ dan tidak memiliki sisa sepeser pun. Untung para preman itu hanya menghajarnya, tidak sampai membunuhnya. Dengan langkah tersaruk ia bergegas pulang, berharap menemui wajah cemas sang kakak ketika sampai di depan rumah nanti.

Nyatanya tidak ada yang menunggunya di pintu. Tidak ada juga yang terbangun. Karamatsu ingat sekali bagaimana hatinya sakit, mengobati luka-lukanya sendiri seadanya. Ketika ingin masuk ke _futon_ pun sempat mendapat gerutu dari Todomatsu yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Baru ketika pagi datang dan Choromatsu melihat dirinya yang luka-luka dan hanya diberi perban sana-sini—belum lagi beberapa memar yang dia tidak sempat pedulikan, karena malam itu ia cukup lelah baik fisik maupun mental—dia diobati dengan benar. Selama Choromatsu mengobati luka-lukanya, telinganya pun ikut mendengar ceramahan yang terlontar dari mulut sang adik, kedua matanya melihat kerutan di dahi Choromatsu, dan bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah. Dia ingat sekali wajah Choromatsu saat itu, adiknya tampak peduli, peduli padanya yang diam-diam menaruh rasa iri dan —sedikit, sedikit saja—rasa benci.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu rumah, membuatnya kembali ke masa kini dari mengingat memori beberapa tahun lalu. Dari luar, terlihat tidak ada lampu yang menyala, menandakan seisi rumah sudah terlelap dalam tidur.

Karamatsu menghela napas dan tangannya beralih pada pintu, menggesernya, dan menutupnya kembali ketika sudah berada di dalam. Melepas sepatu, ia berjalan masuk, berniat langsung saja beranjak ke kamar untuk tidur.

Tapi niatannya itu terhenti ketika melihat lampu ruang utama yang menyala, sayup-sayup terdengar suara televisi. Karamatsu menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya, mungkinkah seseorang lupa mematikan lampu dan televisi?

Kedua mata Karamatsu melebar seketika ketika ia membuka pintu ruang utama dan melihat seseorang yang berada di dalam sana, dengan tangan menopang kepala di atas meja, kedua mata tertutup, dan kedua bahu yang naik-turun dengan pelan. Mulutnya tertekuk ke bawah, suatu ciri khas dirinya.

Itu Choromatsu, yang tertidur dan tidak terbangun ketika Karamatsu berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan Karamatsu menepuk pelan pundak adiknya, membuat pemilik pundak itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Karamatsu dengan sepasang mata mengantuk. Menyadari keberadaan orang di hadapannya, Choromatsu melirik jam dinding, lalu menautkan kedua alisnya setelah tahu waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh menit.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Choromatsu dengan nada kesal-tapi-khawatir.

"Aku lupa waktu," jawab Karamatsu, menarik tangan adiknya itu agar berdiri, "maaf membuatmu khawatir, _brother_."

Choromatsu membiarkan dirinya ditarik berdiri, maniknya masih memerhatikan kakak keduanya yang mematikan televisi dan mendorongnya keluar dari ruang utama. Mereka berdua beranjak menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju kamar di mana keempat saudara lainnya sudah mendengkur keras.

"Kupikir kau akan pulang dengan luka-luka lagi," gumam Choromatsu ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar dan dirinya masuk ke dalam _futon_ di antara Osomatsu dan Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap ke arah adiknya dalam kegelapan yang sepertinya sudah kembali tertidur.

[Hal-hal seperti ini, di saat Choromatsu terlihat khawatir, terlihat peduli padanya membuat Karamatsu merasa dirinya jahat sekali. Jahat, karena bagaimana bisa ia menaruh rasa iri dan—sekali lagi, sedikit, _sedikit_ saja—rasa benci pada seseorang yang memberinya perhatian seperti itu? Dia tahu perhatian seperti itu terlihat normal, karena bukankah sesama saudara sudah seharusnya mereka saling peduli? Tapi dalam cerita Karamatsu, seseorang yang memberinya perhatian seperti ini terasa ... spesial. Spesial karena hanya Choromatsu yang terlihat peduli.

Tunggu.

Sebenarnya dia ini ingin mendapat perhatian Osomatsu atau justru sudah nyaman dengan perhatian yang diberi Choromatsu?]

.

.

.

Asap rokok dihembuskan, membuat bau nikotin tercium tajam. Tangannya beralih mengibas udara di depan wajahnya agar asap itu tidak terlalu banyak ia hirup. Pasti nanti Todomatsu akan terbangun akibat dirinya yang berbau rokok.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya si perokok, tak lain tak bukan adalah Osomatsu. Kepalanya menoleh pada Karamatsu yang kini berada di sampingnya, tangannya yang memegang sepuntung rokok ia dekatkan pada asbak, membuang abu yang berada di ujungnya.

"Ya," jawab Karamatsu singkat, sedikit berbohong—karena sebenarnya dia terbangun akan suara kakaknya membuka pintu dan teringat kebiasaannya merokok dini hari.

Hanya saat-saat seperti ini dia bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua bersama sang kakak. Biasanya memang tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, hanya seputar adik-adik dan orangtua mereka. Obrolan-obrolan ringan yang berlangsung singkat, namun cukup membuat Karamatsu sedikit senang dan gugup.

"Kemarin kau pulang tengah malam?" Osomatsu kembali bertanya setelah menghembuskan asap rokok ke sebelah kanan agar tidak kena Karamatsu yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Choromatsu memberitahumu?" Karamatsu menebak, hafal kebiasaan adiknya bercerita macam-macam pada Osomatsu.

Tebakannya direspon dengan anggukan, "Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

Karamatsu menghela napas. Dia sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini, apa yang akan Osomatsu katakan setelah ia memberikan alasannya, tahu bagaimana nanti dia akan kembali sakit hati—karena akhirnya ia disadarkan kembali pertanyaan itu diajukan bukan karena Osomatsu benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya.

"Aku ..." ia mencoba memikirkan alasan, "... hanya terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Chibita. Itu saja." Dia bahkan tidak sempat kepikiran untuk menambahkan kata-kata yang dianggap orang-orang menyakitkan.

Tapi sepertinya Osomatsu pun tidak akan sadar.

"Hah, kau ini," gumam si anak tertua. Pandangannya tertuju pada tangannya yang mematikan rokok pada asbak.

Oh, biar Karamatsu tebak apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya itu selanjutnya. Dia mahir dalam hal ini.

 _"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat Choromatsu khawatir."_

Osomatsu kembali menatap Karamatsu, "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat Choromatsu khawatir."

 _Bingo._ Karamatsu rasa dia semakin mahir menebak, mungkin dia bisa memanfaatkan keahliannya ini lain kali.

"Hmph." Ia memasang senyum favoritnya, senyum _aku-baik-baik-saja-walau-kata-katamu-menyakitiku._ "Tentu saja, apapun akan kulakukan, _my brother._ "

"Ya, ya, aku sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali."

Osomatsu membawa asbak berisi abu rokok bekas ia hisap, berjalan ke dapur untuk membuang isinya, tangannya yang tidak memegang asbak menepuk pundak Karamatsu sebelum ia meninggalkan adiknya itu sendiri.

Karamatsu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, masuk ke dalam _futon_ , dan berpura-pura sudah tertidur ketika Osomatsu menggeser pintu kamar.

[Karena apapun pembicaraan mereka, apapun topiknya, semua pasti setidaknya membahas satu orang itu. Namanya akan selalu diucap oleh Osomatsu, seakan Osomatsu selalu memikirkan si pemilik nama.

 _Choromatsu._

Nama itu selalu diucap Osomatsu, setidaknya sehari minimal ratusan kali.

Dan ya, mungkin saja Osomatsu memang selalu memikirkan si pemilik nama, Choromatsu.

Mungkin ini saatnya Karamatsu berhenti berharap untuk menjadi orang yang _spesial_ untuk kakaknya, karena Osomatsu sudah memilih Choromatsu dari dulu, bukan dia.]


	2. Dua: Choromatsu

Hidup bersama enam saudara lainnya mungkin terdengar seru. Rumah yang akan ramai dan kau memiliki lima teman untuk diajak melakukan sesuatu bersama. Kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan kesepian.

Choromatsu Matsuno adalah anak ketiga dari enam bersaudara kembar—kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka hanya berbeda beberapa detik, mengapa hal tua-muda ini dipermasalahkan?—yang kini berada di usia kepala dua, tidak memiliki pekerjaan, tidak mempunyai penghasilan. Punya lima saudara yang sama dengannya—tidak bekerja, seharian hanya di rumah melakukan hal tidak berguna.

Berbeda dengan para saudaranya, Choromatsu berusaha untuk menjadi _berguna_ dengan mencari pekerjaan di sana-sini, menanyakan ke toko-toko tentang lowongan pekerjaan, dan mencoba menyeret ketiga adik dan kedua kakaknya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. (Walau semua usaha itu hanya sia-sia, dan dia tetap tidak memiliki pekerjaan maupun penghasilan.)

Sebagai anak ketiga, Choromatsu memiliki dua kakak yang terlahir lebih cepat beberapa menit dan detik. Kakaknya yang pertama memang tidak dapat diandalkan dalam masalah bekerja dan sebagainya, justru kakaknya yang ini paling sering menghabiskan uang untuk taruhan atau mabuk-mabukan. Choromatsu rasa, kakak tertuanya ini memang perlu dia awasi, karena kakaknya hanya menuruti omongan darinya saja. Sengaja kah? Sengaja menambah beban Choromatsu?

Sedangkan kakak keduanya ... lebih sedikit, apa ya, aneh? Tidak berbeda dari kakaknya yang pertama, kakak keduanya juga sama-sama tidak dapat diandalkan untuk mencari pekerjaan, walau tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan uang seperti kakaknya yang pertama (malah terkadang, kakaknya yang kedua seringkali memberi uang untuk saudara-saudaranya). Kakaknya yang ini lebih ... ah, dia hanya berpikir kakaknya yang ini baik karena tidak seperti saudaranya yang lain, dia suka mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Choromatsu pikir dia baik, dan mungkin memang benar-benar baik, untuk orang lain.

Jadi, jika kakak keduanya sudah bersikap baik dan mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri, Choromatsu ingin menjadi orang yang mementingkan kebahagiaan kakaknya, kebahagiaan Karamatsu dibanding kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

to be his special one

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

a/n: terima kasih untuk _favs/follows/reviews_ ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ saya agak mandet di chapter ini karena entah kenapa setiap nulis Choromatsu sensasinya beda dari nulis matsu yang lain/? _anyway_ , semoga ini gak ooc—karena saya bingung karakterisasi Choromatsu wwww. dan, tambahan, kayaknya ini telat tapi saya gak bermaksud jadiin ini belok ke _slash_ , walau keliatannya udah menjurus. saya niatnya ini jadi ke _brotherly fic_ , but ya terserah pemikiran masing-masing sajalah :'") (dan sengaja update hari ini karena sekarang tanggal 21/3 _animatsu_ day :)))) )

.

.

.

.

Walau Osomatsu memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Choromatsu, tidak jarang Karamatsu akan mencuri-curi waktu untuk berdua dengan Osomatsu. Mencari-cari kesempatan di mana Osomatsu akan membutuhkannya, misalnya saat Osomatsu ingin mempunyai musuh untuk berkelahi. Karamatsu pasti akan menawarkan dirinya, dan mereka berdua akan berkelahi di tempat sampai ada yang melerai—biasanya ini tugas Choromatsu.

Tentu Choromatsu sadar akan hal itu. Dia sadar akan semua hal yang dilakukan kakak keduanya untuk menarik perhatian Osomatsu. Paham bagaimana kakaknya itu ingin mengalihkan perhatian Osomatsu dengan caranya sendiri. Choromatsu tidak keberatan, mungkin dia malah merasa senang karena Osomatsu tidak melulu bersamanya selama dua puluh empat jam dalam seminggu penuh.

Dia akan selalu melihat bagaimana Karamatsu berlatih agar dirinya bisa berkelahi, untuk menemani Osomatsu sewaktu kakak mereka ingin adu tinju. Dia juga sadar bagaimana nilai Karamatsu meningkat saat mereka berada di SMA (walau hasilnya tidak melebihi nilai Choromatsu), dan dia menyimpulkan kakak keduanya itu belajar giat agar Osomatsu bisa bertanya tentang pelajaran padanya. Dia tahu Karamatsu selalu berhemat agar Osomatsu mencarinya, meminjam uangnya untuk ke _pachinko_ atau bertaruh pacuan kuda (dan ia sangat yakin uang yang _katanya_ dipinjam itu tidak pernah dikembalikan).

Choromatsu juga tahu bagaimana Karamatsu tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui dirinya dan Osomatsu berada di kelas yang sama. Bagaimana Karamatsu senang ketika Osomatsu memuji dirinya setelah mereka berdua babak belur akibat berkelahi, dan Choromatsu memarahi mereka sambil merawat luka keduanya. Choromatsu selalu tahu bagaimana senyum lebar itu akan merekah setiap kali Osomatsu memberinya perhatian yang selama ini kakaknya inginkan.

Tapi sampai sekarang pun, perhatian Osomatsu sepenuhnya tetap saja diberikan pada dirinya, Choromatsu. Membuat Karamatsu terus-menerus harus berusaha melakukan hal-hal lain.

[Hingga kini, Choromatsu bertanya-tanya—

—sampai kapan Karamatsu akan terus berharap pada Osomatsu dan melakukan hal-hal yang hanya berujung sia-sia?]

.

.

.

"Choromatsu," suara pintu bergeser terdengar, "waktunya makan malam."

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh, mendapati kakak tertuanya berdiri di ambang pintu sedang menatapnya. Ia pun memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit, meletakkan majalah yang sedari tadi dibacanya pada rak buku, lalu berjalan menghampiri sang kakak yang sedari tadi memerhatikan pergerakannya.

"Semua sudah menunggu," ucap Osomatsu, membiarkan adiknya keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Karamatsu sudah pulang?" Choromatsu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap sang kakak dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Ah, kecuali dia," ralat Osomatsu, kedua alisnya tertaut ketika melihat raut wajah Choromatsu yang berubah ketika mendengar jawabannya.

Keduanya kembali berjalan, menuruni tangga menuju ruang di mana ketiga kembar Matsuno lainnya sudah menunggu mereka untuk makan malam. Choromatsu sudah tidak lagi membahas Karamatsu, perhatiannya teralih pada Jyushimatsu yang makan terlalu lahap dan hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk. Osomatsu hanya memerhatikannya, sesekali meminta tolong untuk diambilkan piring ini, sendok itu, dan sebagainya. Makan malam itu berlangsung seperti biasanya, seakan tidak ada seseorang yang absen di sana.

"Tunggu," sela Choromatsu, menghentikan gerakan Jyushimatsu yang ingin menghabiskan sup dari panci, "sisakan untuk Karamatsu- _niisan._ "

Jyushimatsu tampak berpikir, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi sebelum mengangguk. Tangannya mengambil sup dari panci, menyisakan untuk Karamatsu seperti yang diperintahkan kakaknya.

"Memangnya dia akan pulang cepat dan makan malam?" tanya Osomatsu. "Siapa tahu saja dia sudah makan di luar."

Choromatsu terdiam. Mulutnya ingin memberi penyangkalan, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia merasakan tatapan Osomatsu, dan menolak untuk menatap kakaknya. Dapat didengar Osomatsu menghela napas keras.

"Kau bisa habiskan supnya, Jyushimatsu," ucap Osomatsu, beralih menatap adiknya yang masih memegang gagang centong untuk mengambil sup.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan menghabiskannya." Dengan itu, si anak kelima langsung menghabiskan sup secepat mungkin, tidak membiarkan si kakak tertua mendapatkan sisa.

Setelah itu, Choromatsu tidak lagi menatap Osomatsu barang sekali. Ketika semua beranjak untuk pergi ke pemandian umum, ketika kembali ke rumah, ketika duduk-duduk di ruang santai, sampai ketika semua memutuskan untuk tidur dan mengatur _futon._

Choromatsu menatap keempat saudaranya keluar dari ruang utama, berjalan menuju tangga hingga ia tidak dapat lagi melihat punggung mereka. Dia baru ingin menutup pintu ketika kakak pertamanya tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya, membuatnya sedikit tersentak karena terkejut.

"Kau mau menunggunya lagi?" tanya Osomatsu, punggung bersandar pada pintu dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Choromatsu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mungkin."

Osomatsu tidak menanggapi, hanya terdiam dengan pandangan tertuju pada televisi yang masih dibiarkan menyala sehabis Todomatsu menonton tadi. Adiknya pun juga tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, sesekali melirik sang kakak dan televisi.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidak usah dipaksakan," sang kakak akhirnya membuka mulut, maniknya tertuju pada manik sang adik. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah menuju tangga, ingin segera ikut masuk ke dalam _futon._

"Osomatsu- _niisan,_ " panggil Choromatsu, membuat langkah si pemilik nama berhenti di anak tangga ketiga, "bukankah kau sadar kalau dia ingin kau yang menyambutnya pulang? Sesekali kau harus menggantikan aku dan menunggunya hingga ia sampai ke rumah."

Dengusan terdengar, langkah kaki menaiki tangga dilanjutkan tanpa menanggapi perkataan Choromatsu.

[Sudah berkali-kali Choromatsu mencoba membuat Osomatsu untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti menunggui Karamatsu pulang atau semacamnya. Mencoba membantu Karamatsu agar mendapat perhatian si kakak tertua.

Dan berkali-kali pula Choromatsu ingin memukul atau meneriaki kakaknya karena usahanya itu gagal.]

.

.

.

Sejak mereka kecil, Osomatsu—sebagai anak tertua—suka memimpin mereka dalam segala permainan yang mereka lakukan. Osomatsu selalu membentuk mereka ke dalam grup jika permainan dibutuhkan berkelompok, Osomatsu akan memerintah mereka ini-itu dan mereka akan menurut, Osomatsu akan memberi contoh dan mereka akan mengikuti. Sebagai anak tertua, tentu secara otomatis akan menjadi yang memimpin mereka yang lebih muda.

Tapi semakin lama, Choromatsu menyadari bagaimana kakak keduanya, Karamatsu, juga ingin berperan sebagai salah satu anak tertua. Choromatsu bisa melihat bagaimana kakaknya itu menahan diri untuk tidak memerintah dan membiarkan Osomatsu yang menyuruh mereka ini-itu. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Karamatsu juga ingin memberi contoh pada adik-adiknya, tapi akhirnya menyerah dan menyimak Osomatsu memberi mereka contoh.

Choromatsu mungkin tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Karamatsu, tapi dia sedikit-banyak tahu bagaimana rasanya ingin dekat dengan kakak yang tertua. Choromatsu tahu kakaknya yang satu itu mati-matian ingin dekat dengan Osomatsu, ingin menjadi _tempat sandaran_ untuk Osomatsu, dan—

—ingin menjadi dirinya yang dipercaya Osomatsu.

Choromatsu mendengus, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa hampir tujuh puluh persen memorinya berisi tentang Karamatsu ini, atau Karamatsu itu. Dia ingat dia memang ingin menjadi orang yang mementingkan kebahagiaan kakaknya terlebih dahulu, ingin melakukan apa yang Karamatsu lakukan untuk orang lain, khususnya untuk _Osomatsu._

Meraih _remote_ yang berada di atas meja, ia mengganti-ganti saluran televisi, mulut merutuki kakak keduanya yang masih belum pulang ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Berharap kejadian beberapa tahun lalu tidak terulang dan Karamatsu datang dengan selamat.

Kakak pertamanya mungkin sering dijuluki bodoh, tapi menurut Choromatsu pribadi, kakak keduanya ini justru lebih bodoh. Bodoh karena terlalu berharap pada orang yang juga bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya. Bodoh karena berharap. Bodoh karena tidak menyerah. Bodoh karena selalu berpura-pura bahwa dirinya _baik-baik saja_.

Karamatsu itu bodoh, pikir Choromatsu, bodoh karena mati-matian bersikap baik agar Osomatsu bisa mengandalkannya. Tapi setelah dipikir kembali, bukankah dirinya sendiri bodoh? Berusaha membuat Karamatsu berhenti dengan memberikannya perhatian-perhatian khusus? Choromatsu tidak tahu lagi siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh.

Saluran televisi masih saja ia gonta-ganti, hingga akhirnya lelah dan mendiamkannya di salah satu saluran yang menayangkan film entah apa, namun rasanya ia pernah melihat posternya di bioskop beberapa bulan lalu. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada layar, sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya, sesekali mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kuapan.

Rumah kini sudah terdengar sepi, tidak ada lagi suara gaduh dari kamar atas yang menandakan keempat saudaranya kini sudah terlelap di dalam _futon._ Membayangkan hal itu membuat Choromatsu membenarkan posisi duduknya, udara terasa dingin malam ini, tapi tidak mungkin ia menyalakan penghangat—dia tidak ingin membuat bayaran listrik menjadi lebih mahal lagi.

Menit demi menit berlalu, pandangannya masih tertuju pada televisi walau hanya setengah terbuka, film yang ternyata menceritakan tentang romansa membuatnya tambah mengantuk, namun ia masih ingin menunggui Karamatsu hingga kakaknya itu pulang.

"Kakak sialan, apa yang dia lakukan sampai larut begini ..." gumamnya dengan mata yang tertutup pelan, lalu terbuka lagi. Melihat adegan cinta-cintaan yang disuguhkan di layar televisi semakin membuatnya kesal.

Film itu bercerita tentang sang gadis yang memiliki perasaan pada kakak kelasnya di SMA. Berbagai cara agar mendapatkan perhatian sang kakak kelas dilakukan si gadis, bahkan sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya saja langsung (Choromatsu menyemangatinya, omong-omong). Sayangnya sang kakak kelas tak kunjung datang ke tempat di mana si gadis menunggunya, membiarkan si gadis kehujanan dan menangis di tempat.

 _Ugh_ , Choromatsu tidak tahan lagi, matanya terasa terlalu berat. Film itu bahkan belum mencapai akhir, dan dia sudah menutup kedua matanya, terlelap dengan tangan menyanggah kepalanya.

Belum lama ia menutup mata, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Dia menggeram sebentar, kesal karena bahkan dia belum masuk ke dalam mimpi dan harus dibangunkan. Kedua matanya bergerak membuka, dan yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Karamatsu. Butuh beberapa detik untuk otak Choromatsu bekerja, sebelum akhirnya ia melirik ke jam dinding.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Choromatsu dengan kesal, tapi nada bicaranya membuat dirinya terdengar khawatir.

"Aku lupa waktu," jawab Karamatsu, memberi uluran tangan yang langsung disambut Choromatsu dan menarik tangan adiknya itu agar berdiri, "maaf membuatmu khawatir, _brother_."

Choromatsu membiarkan dirinya dibantu untuk berdiri, membiarkan Karamatsu menggenggam tangannya lebih lama. Jarang-jarang dia dapat merasakan genggaman sang kakak. Tangan Karamatsu dingin, membuatnya semakin menggenggam erat.

Kedua maniknya memerhatikan sang kakak yang beralih mematikan televisi dan lampu ruangan, mengajaknya untuk beranjak ke kamar di mana keempat saudaranya sudah mendengkur keras. Choromatsu menurut, belum melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kupikir kau akan pulang dengan luka-luka lagi," gumam Choromatsu, melepaskan tautan tangan mereka ketika sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia langsung beranjak ke tempat di antara Jyushimatsu dan Osomatsu, memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

Karamatsu tidak menjawab, hanya terdengar suara kakaknya yang beranjak berganti pakaian di ujung ruangan, lalu ikut masuk ke dalam _futon._ Choromatsu mendesah pelan, tahu bahwa Karamatsu pun pasti belum terlelap sepertinya.

[Choromatsu tahu Karamatsu kecewa. Kecewa karena kakaknya itu selalu pulang paling larut dengan harapan Osomatsu akan menunggunya.

 _Kecewa karena ternyata yang selalu menunggunya adalah Choromatsu._

Haruskah Choromatsu berhenti menunggunya agar Karamatsu tidak lagi kecewa? Atau mungkin dia akan menyuruh Osomatsu untuk menungguinya, agar dia bisa melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Karamatsu lagi.

Dia bahkan lupa menanyakan apa Karamatsu sudah makan atau belum.]


	3. Tiga: Osomatsu

Terlahir sebagai anak pertama, dengan kelima adik laki-laki bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh Osomatsu Matsuno. Dia tidak suka dengan tanggung jawab sebagai _kakak_ —hei, mereka hanya selisih beberapa menit dan detik, mengapa terlalu dipermasalahkan? Bukan dia juga yang meminta untuk menjadi yang tertua.

Seringkali Osomatsu berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi, dan dia akan terbangun sebagai anak tunggal. Namun sudah ribuan doa dia ucap sejak kecil, tetap saja ia terbangun dengan lima tubuh mendengkur berwajah yang sama dengannya.

Menjadi anak tertua membuatnya harus menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk adik-adiknya. (Walau katanya dia sama sekali tidak dapat diandalkan, tapi dia masih berusaha.) Dia mungkin tidak bisa memiliki orang yang bisa diandalkan—kedua orangtuanya sudah punya masalah dan sebodohnya ia, dia tetap tahu untuk tidak menambah masalah ataupun beban lain.

Sejak kecil, Osomatsu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama adik keduanya, Choromatsu. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sejak kecil lebih senang bermalas-malasan dan melakukan kenakalan di sana-sini, Choromatsu memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa dibanding ia. Choromatsu yang sering memarahinya karena melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti berkelahi dengan kakak kelas atau memanjat pagar sekolah untuk pergi membolos. Choromatsu yang pintar. Choromatsu ini, Choromatsu itu.

Semakin bertambah usia, Osomatsu semakin mengandalkan segala-galanya pada Choromatsu. Mengandalkan adiknya untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari. Mengandalkannya untuk ditanyai macam-macam. Mengandalkannya sebagai orang yang paling dekat untuknya, karena bagi Osomatsu, Choromatsu yang paling dewasa dan dapat diandalkan.

Osomatsu pikir, sang adik akan senang.

Namun kelihatannya, Choromatsu justru tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang menurut si anak ketiga itu kekanak-kanakkan.

.

.

.

to be his special one

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Osomatsu mendapati dirinya yang terbaring di lantai ruang utama dengan kedua mata menatap langit-langit ruangan. Tidak ada suara berisik yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya, kelima adiknya mungkin benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. (Walau seringkali berkata tidak senang mempunyai adik lima orang, Osomatsu tetap merasa kesepian setiap kali dirinya hanya sendiri di rumah.)

Tangannya merogoh saku celana, kemudian terkekeh pelan ketika merasakan dua lembar uang terlipat seadanya di dalam sana. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mati kebosanan di rumah karena ditinggal kelima adiknya. Ah, dia juga sedang merasa persentase keuntungannya hari ini cukup baik untuk bermain _pachinko_.

Osomatsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangkit ketika mendengar suara pintu rumah dibuka, diikuti oleh suara sepatu yang dilepas. Salah satu adiknya kembali ke rumah, dan dia tidak perlu menebak siapa orang itu karena beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruang utama digeser dan menunjukkan wajah yang mirip dengannya—dengan catatan alisnya yang lebih tebal.

"Sudah kukira kau ada di rumah, _my brother_ ," ucap Karamatsu, adiknya yang kembali ke rumah dan kini berjalan mendekati dirinya yang merubah posisi menjadi terduduk. "Aku kembali karena aku tidak tega meninggalkan saudaraku sendirian di rumah."

Anak tertua itu meringis dalam hati ketika mendengar perkataan adik pertamanya yang—seperti biasa—menyakitkan. Ia menghela napas, pikirannya kembali mengingat waktu-waktu di mana ia sedang sendirian dan Karamatsu pasti selalu akan datang dengan alasan untuk menemaninya. Karamatsu akan mendekatinya dengan senyum di wajah, memberinya ucapan-ucapan dengan berbagai topik, bahkan terkadang suka diam-diam memegang tangannya saat dikira Osomatsu tidak menyadarinya.

Bukannya Osomatsu tidak tahu usaha Karamatsu selama ini untuk menjadi yang paling dekat dengannya, dia sangat tahu bagaimana anak kedua itu mencari-cari waktu untuk bersama hanya berdua dengannya, bagaimana Karamatsu berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya, bagaimana senyum adik pertamanya itu akan pudar ketika ia justru mengabaikan usaha si adik.

Osomatsu mungkin bodoh, tapi ada satu hal yang sangat ia ketahui. Hal itu adalah kelima adiknya.

"Karamatsu." Ia mendongak untuk menatap adiknya tepat di mata, "Mengapa kau masih belum menyerah dengan usaha-usahamu yang hanya berakhir sia-sia itu?"

Senyum adiknya masih tetap terpatri di wajahnya, kedua mata menatap heran Osomatsu setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak, "Eh?"

"Kau harusnya berhenti bersikap seperti ini," ucap Osomatsu, "untuk apa kau ingin menarik perhatianku? Ingin menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganku?"

Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas menanggapi ucapannya, kedua mata yang menatapnya heran kini beralih ke segala arah kecuali padanya. Si pemakai _hoodie_ merah itu pun dapat melihat titik-titik keringat bermunculan di dahi sang adik.

"Apa tidak lelah bersikap baik?" Osomatsu sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa nadanya semakin meninggi, "Choromatsu bahkan sampai-sampai ingin membalas perbuatan baikmu dengan melakukan berbagai macam hal untukmu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Osomatsu berdiri, dua lembar uang miliknya kembali ia masukkan ke saku celana. Maniknya kembali menatap Karamatsu yang masih tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Aku pergi dulu." Dengan itu ia berjalan melewati sang adik, mengambil sepatu dan memakainya. Selama itu, Karamatsu masih tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, membuatnya mendengus pelan.

Pintu utama ia buka, lalu kembali ia tutup ketika ia sudah berada di luar. Meninggalkan Karamatsu sendirian di dalam sana dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab.

[Menurutnya, Karamatsu perlu benar-benar berhenti dengan usahanya.

Tidakkah adiknya itu lelah bersikap seperti itu?

Pada akhirnya, Osomatsu pun hanya akan mengacuhkan semua perlakuan-perlakuan spesial itu.]

.

.

.

Celah kecil dari pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu membuatnya dapat mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Awalnya, ia berencana untuk membuka saja langsung pintu itu dan melihat apa yang kedua adiknya lakukan di dalam sana tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun ketika dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin lebih baik ia tidak menganggu kedua orang itu.

Rintihan lolos dari bibir Karamatsu, dan Osomatsu dapat melihat hal itu disebabkan dari kapas berteteskan obat merah yang ditempelkan pada luka-luka kecil di sekitar wajah adik pertamanya. Choromatsu, orang yang menempelkan kapas tersebut serta yang mengobati anak kedua keluarga Matsuno, menghela napas akan reaksi sang kakak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai luka-luka serta memar seperti ini?" tanya Choromatsu dengan nada yang halus, persis seperti ibu mereka ketika sedang mengobati luka saat mereka masih kanak-kanak dulu.

"Ah itu," tanggap Karamatsu, "ada sekumpulan, uh, preman dan mereka memintaku uang. Tapi tenang saja, _brother_ , aku tidak punya uang sama sekali tadi malam."

Kapas dengan obat merah itu ditekan kembali, membuat yang wajahnya luka-luka terlonjak, "Dan karena itu mereka menghajarmu. _Ugh_ , jangan bicara dengan nada bangga seperti itu!"

Osomatsu terkekeh dalam hati, membuat sebuah senyum menampakkan eksistensinya di wajah, ternyata bukan dia saja yang mendapat omelan ketika tubuhnya luka-luka akibat sesuatu yang bodoh. Namun senyum itu kemudian lenyap, dan ia menarik diri dari celah pintu tersebut.

 _Karamatsu dan Choromatsu, ya ..._

Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku _hoodie_ , kedua kaki melangkah menuju ruang atas, memijaki anak tangga satu per satu. Pikirannya kembali mengingat saat-saat di mana ia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Choromatsu.

Ah, namun, walaupun ia sering sekali berdua dengan adik keduanya itu, ia ingat beberapa waktu di mana Karamatsu akan datang mendekati mereka dengan senyumannya itu. Adiknya yang identik dengan warna biru itu akan memanggil nama mereka, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tertarik untuk mendengarkan, dan ketiganya akan asik dengan topik yang Karamatsu awali.

Hanya informasi saja, tapi Osomatsu tidak suka waktu-waktu seperti itu, waktu di mana Karamatsu akan mendekati mereka berdua.

Bukan apa-apa, dan ini tidak berarti Osomatsu membenci adik keduanya. Tentu tidak. Hanya saja jika anak kedua itu sudah berada di antara mereka berdua, Osomatsu akan melihat bagaimana Choromatsu suka membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Karamatsu—yang sebenarnya Karamatsu lebih tujukan pada sang kakak—namun setelah beberapa detik, mulut itu akan kembali menutup dan membiarkan Karamatsu berbicara dengan Osomatsu.

Dia akan melihat Choromatsu yang hanya tersenyum kecil, kedua mata memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

Kemudian setelah dirasa agak lama, adik keduanya itu akan mencari alasan seperti "ah, aku lupa tadi sudah janji pada Jyushimatsu untuk memberi sesuatu", "kurasa Todomatsu memanggilku", atau "aku harus membantu _okaa-san_ di dapur". Osomatsu tidak sebodoh itu untuk diberi alasan yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat dan terdengar dipaksakan.

Osomatsu tidak akan melupakan bagaimana kedua matanya menangkap ekspresi Choromatsu yang terlihat sendu ketika harus meninggalkan Osomatsu dengan Karamatsu.

Osomatsu juga akan mengingat bagaimana senyum Karamatsu semakin mengembang ketika akhirnya ditinggal berdua saja dengannya.

[Karamatsu dan Choromatsu merupakan sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik.

Karena di saat Osomatsu melihat wajah Karamatsu yang semakin bahagia, dia juga akan melihat wajah Choromatsu yang semakin sendu.]

.

.

.

"Choromatsu,"

Yang dipanggil namanya tidak menyahut, menoleh pun juga tidak. Satu tangan orang itu masih menopang kepalanya, kedua mata terbuka sedikit, lalu tertutup, terbuka lagi, berulang-ulang seperti itu sejak beberapa menit Osomatsu memperhatikan. Tanpa diberitahu pun, si anak tertua keluarga Matsuno itu yakin adik keduanya tidak tidur semalam.

"Choromatsu," ulangnya lagi, namun tetap tidak mendapat respon dari sang adik.

Suara Jyushimatsu yang lantang menghitung terdengar berasal dari luar, kemungkinan sedang berlatih mengayunkan tongkat bisbolnya dengan Ichimatsu. Todomatsu sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak sarapan, Osomatsu yakin adik bungsunya itu pergi untuk bertemu dengan _teman-teman_ dari media sosialnya. Dan dia sudah tidak perlu memikirkan Karamatsu berada di mana, anak kedua itu menghilang dengan gitarnya ke atap rumah.

Tangan kanan Osomatsu menepuk pundak Choromatsu pelan, tidak bermaksud membuat adiknya terkejut—walau tetap saja kedua bahu itu menegang saat tangannya sampai di sana, kepala menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Ah, Osomatsu- _niisan_ ," gumamnya ketika menatap wajah Osomatsu dengan kedua mata sayunya. Tidak seperti Choromatsu sekali, biasanya adiknya yang satu itu jarang terlihat mengantuk di siang hari, kecuali di hari-hari tertentu.

Si anak tertua mendengus, "Jadi dia pulang larut malam lagi?"

Tanpa disebutkan namanya, Choromatsu sudah paham siapa _dia_ yang dimaksud sang kakak. Pandangannya ia alihkan, kemudian menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut dengan anggukan pelan. Tahu bahwa selanjutnya pasti Osomatsu akan mengatakan bagaimana bodohnya ia, rela menunggui Karamatsu sampai larut malam, dan semua itu hanya sia-sia karena si anak kedua tidak begitu memperdulikan dirinya—terlalu fokus dengan memikirkan Osomatsu, Osomatsu, dan Osomatsu.

"Mengapa kalian ini bodoh? Kau dan Karamatsu sama saja, sudah tahu sia-sia, masih rela dilakukan."

Ingin sekali rasanya Choromatsu melempar _remote_ televisi yang tak jauh dari tangannya pada sang kakak atas ucapannya yang seenak hati seperti itu.

Dia menarik napas, mencoba menghiraukan perkataan Osomatsu. Lagipula, dia sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan Todomatsu yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini, kan? Kalau begitu seharusnya dia bisa menghadapi ucapan demi ucapan ini dengan mudah.

"Ah, atau kau seperti orang yang suka disakiti? Apa namanya kemarin, err, manggokis? Manggis?"

"Masokis, Osomatsu- _niisan_." Choromatsu mengoreksi perkataan Osomatsu dengan malas.

"Nah itu! Apa kau ini sebenarnya masokis, Choromatsu?"

Satu alis Osomatsu bergerak naik, wajahnya didekatkan pada wajah sang adik. Refleks, Choromatsu memundurkan kepalanya, membuat tatapannya setajam mungkin. Melihat respon orang di hadapannya, Osomatsu menarik wajahnya agar kembali menjauh. Tangannya yang masih berada di pundak Choromatsu bergerak menepuk bahu itu pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tetap akan berusaha membuatnya merasa bahagia, bukan?" Suara Osomatsu menghalus, senyum diberikan untuk sang adik.

Osomatsu tahu, sangat tahu dengan kelakuan dan sifat adik-adiknya, _terutama_ Choromatsu.

Tangan kanannya ia tarik, beralih mengambil _remote_ televisi untuk menyalakan benda yang sedari tadi mati tersebut. Pandangannya sudah teralih pada layar televisi, tidak lagi memperhatikan adiknya yang kini menatapnya.

"Dia masih berharap kau menunggunya saat pulang tadi malam," ucap Choromatsu pelan, "dia akan selalu berharap kau akan menyambutnya."

Osomatsu tidak lagi menanggapi.

[Dia tidak lagi tahu siapa yang bodoh, siapa yang masokis.

Mungkin dirinya juga bodoh dan masokis, berharap Choromatsu akan berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia pada Karamatsu.

Katanya, hal yang paling kau inginkan adalah hal yang tidak akan kau dapat dan miliki.

Jadi, jika ia menginginkan Choromatsu untuk dirinya sendiri berarti dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Choromatsu?

Sepertinya dia juga harus berhenti mengandalkan Choromatsu untuk segala-galanya.]

.

.

.

[3/3] END

a/n: part terakhir part paling irit /yha/

makasih banyak untuk **Acriel Braginschmidt, Aia Masanina, Arava Shieru, Fanny382, Miyucchi sang Cappuccino, undeuxtroisWaltz, Risa Reens, dan Cookiezi!**


End file.
